


Glorious

by EffingEden



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond learns what that weird hole in the wall is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

When he had started working at the bar, he didn’t really understand why there was a hole in the plywood wall between the last two stalls in the man’s bathrooms. He just figured it was just idle destruction, though the the edges were oddly smooth, as if filed down. He really didn’t want to ask, sure it was something obvious he’d just sound stupid not knowing about. The Farm really was far too sheltered, in its own way. He hadn’t been prepared for the world. 

It was three weeks after starting the job when he finally discovered what the hole was for. The place was packed and Desmond hadn’t had a break since the doors had opened, and his bladder was telling him he couldn’t wait another minute. “Hey, just gotta hit the head. Can you manage?”

The redhead shot him an exasperated look but nodded. “Sure, but I’m not splitting the tips I get while you’re away.”

Desmond didn’t argue with the man, but hurried as he crossed the room to the toilets. Of course, every urinal was taken, as was every stall by the one at the furthest end. He didn’t even care the hole in the wall was big enough to be used to peek, he really, really needed to go. He kicked the door closed and unzipped, then let his water flow into the bowl with a low, soft groan of relief. 

Once done, he put himself away and was about to head out to get back to the bar when his gaze was caught by the waist-level hole. Which now had a thick, hard cock poking out of it. “Woah,” he said, alarmed at both the unexpected sight and the size of the manhood. It was quite simply the most attractive cock he’d ever seen, uncut and a good seven inches. He couldn’t stop his hand reaching out to stroke the heated shaft, making a soft sound of appreciation as it twitched.

The occupant of the neighbouring stall whispered, “Yeah, you like it? C’mon, have a taste.”

The offer made heat rush across Desmond’s cheeks and down his neck, but there was no one that could see him, not even the person speaking. It made him feel safe, to be anonymous. To be safe from shame and scrutiny. He dropped to his haunches, not wanting to put his knees on the floor so leaned them against the wall and braced one arm against it, too. The shaft was even more magnificent at eye level. He longed to know what it felt like to have it ram into him. His own cock stirred hungrily, making his jeans feel tight and constrictive.

With his free hand, he gripped the stranger’s cock, feeling the pulse in the thick vein that ran underneath the shaft. “Yeah, go on,” came the encouraging hiss. What accent was that, Desmond wondered for a moment before he put it from his mind and leant forwards, licking the weeping slit with the flat of his tongue, the salty, near chemical taste of precum he’d been so long without making him groan. “That’s it, good boy.” He explored the broad, blunt head, licking the smooth bulge of glans and curling under to tease the place where head joined shaft, focusing on the sensitive seam to the sound of the stranger’s muted curses and praises. Only when he had satisfied his own need to re-familiarise himself with another man’s cock did he take it deeper, bobbing his head, enjoying the power the thin wall offered, allowing him to set both pace and depth. Gradually, he fucked the stranger’s shaft farther into his mouth until he felt it bump his throat. He was out of practice; he gagged and pulled back. He swallowed and calmed down his reflex, then took the manhood deep, swallowing at just the right moment so he could take that exquisite cock into his throat. The stranger groaned and babbled words that bled together in a meaningless murmur. Desmond groaned as he sank deeper onto the shaft, his own manhood giving a demanding twitch. He swallowed and purred and swallowed again, his throat squeezing around the cock, his tongue rubbing at its sensitive vein, until - the stranger gave a stifled yelp and the cock twitched and pulsed heavily, thick fluid shooting down Desmond’s throat. He kept swallowing until the last pulse of cum, then pulled back to lick the head one last time before releasing the softening cock.

“I love you so fucking much for that,” came the breathless thanks. 

“No problem,” he replied, wishing he could have the man show his gratitude physically. He knew he didn’t have time, not when Martin was pocketing all the tips. He left the stall quickly, before the stranger had recovered enough and went back to work, glad the bar was high enough no one noticed his hard on.


End file.
